Lich in town V2
by psyraptor
Summary: Second version of my discontinued story, hopefully better character quality, no promises. Better action too. SO stay tuned. Same summary as the first version
1. 1: Prologue

_**(to all those who follow A lich in town! the story has been officially discontinued due to lakc of character quality, especially in alucard. so i made this one instead, in hopes you'll forgive me, enjoy)**_

_**Michael Zalesny**_

October 1943

Nazi occupied Poland

Capital city of Warszawa

Makivel mansion

As the city slumbered though what was a moonless, and unusually chilling night, even for the fall season, a group of German soldiers . All wore the uniform of the famous SS. They each carried a MP-40 submachine-gun, a Luger pistol and grenades. One of them carried a Pazerfaust, just in case. The soldiers fanned out as they entered the property, searching for any possible exit. Upon noting every exit, two soldiers were assigned to guard each of them, while the rest, a total of twelve soldiers, would enter the mansion and arrest all the Makivels. Their crime? Suspicion of making false documents to permit Jews and other Inferiors _**(dunno what the Germans called them)**_ escape Germany undetected. Or rather, that as the cover story. The truth was that these soldiers were here to capture one member of the Makivel family in particular, the eldest member, Cryna Makivel. Approximated age: some seven hundred and thirty years. But all the soldiers had been told was to capture a young girl with long bluish grey hair, and that lethal force was not out of the question, and was rather preferred. The soldiers didn't ask any questions, just obeyed their commanding officer and had rushed forward.

Unbeknownst to them, this was a suicide mission, with the sole purpose of assessing the Makivel elder's abilities. Essentially, the soldiers were all cannon-fodder and completely disposable.

The twelve soldiers broke the lock on the front door and entered the mansion, arriving in a lobby completely deprived of furniture. They fanned out, checking the adjacent rooms, all of whom were equally bare and devoid of life. They then went upstairs. Six went left, six went right. Each group systematically checked every room in the mansion, but it soon became clear that the mansion had been stripped and abandoned, very recently in fact. Such a thing was humanly impossible. But the men did not let this fact distract them from their mission. They then met up and arrived in front of the last room, the library. A sound then came to their ears. A song, sung by a little girl.

_Come men, over that hill there we go_

_To meet our enemies face to face_

_To make this battlefield our final resting place_

_March on! March on!_

_This day is yours!_

_March on! March on!_

_Raise those standards high!_

_Onward, I say! _

_Charge into the fray!_

_To war! To battle! To glorious slaughter!_

_Yes! March on! March on!_

_To pain! To suffering! To death!_

_March on! March on brave souls!_

_For we shall never again see the light of day…_

Then an eerie, maniacal laugh echoed throughout the entire mansion. The soldiers shook off whatever fear the laughter caused them and one of them kicked open the door. They stormed into the large, circular room, with bare bookshelves lining the walls. A single cushioned armchair chair was set in the center of the room and seated in it was a young girl dress in elaborate black robes. Beside the chair was a small table, with a single candle set upon it. The candle's light illuminated the girl's face, revealing her long hair to be bluish grey, her skin of a similar, but lighter coloring, and her eyes to be icy blue, with a slight bluish glow in them.

"Hello gentlemen, so glad you could join me," said the girl, her voice that of a child, but her tone was that of an adult, a deranged murderer perhaps.

"Is your name Cryna Makivel?" demanded one of the soldiers.

"Vhy yes! It is, have ve met before?" Cryna asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You're under arrest for suspicions of aiding Inferiors, surrender or ve vill shoot," the soldier ordered as he locked his gun on her, as did the other soldiers.

Cryna answered by laughing so hard she needed to clasp her sides with bony fingers.

"Oh god, oh dear, I haven't laughed so hard in ages! Excuse me, but did you say I vas under arrest?" Cryna nagged.

A shot went off and a bullet burst through the back of the chair. It had gone through right beside Cryna's head. A warning shot, to which Cryna could only laugh.

"My, my, my, those are dangerous, excuse me, but I'll have to ask you to put those avay," Cryna warned jokingly. "Unless of course, you want to die."

These last words were followed by laughter, insane laughter, coming from the young girl's mouth. Having had enough, the soldiers opened fire, shredding girl, chair and table. All three crashed down on the floor. Not a spot of blood could be seen, and the girl's body was riddled with holes.

"Philip, relieve these men of their weapons," muttered the girl in a whisper.

Instantly, the soldiers went to open fire again, only to hear a series of shots coming from above. Twelve pairs of hands and twelve MP-40s then fell to the ground, having been severed from the soldiers' arms. Then, before they could yell, bullets rained down, embedding themselves in their bodies, narrowly missing all the vital parts, all the while promising the twelve men a slow, painful death from blood loss. Most fell to the ground, while a few only fell to their knees. They watched in horror as Cryna's body rose up from the floor, like a ragdoll manipulated by an invisible hand, and promptly regenerated itself and the girl got out of the chair and brushed herself off. Her body spat out the 9mm bullets, which fell to the floor, with a sound of metallic rain. Two of the three soldiers that were on their knees and all those on the ground fainted after this. One remained awake and aware. He trembled as Cryna slowly approached him.

"So, this is all the fearsome SS are capable of against little old me? I must say, I'm terribly disappointed. I at least thought you'd hurt me a little, but you didn't even manage that. Can you even be considered a man?" the girl asked, a blue aura appearing around her body.

"Now, how should I proceed. Well, my first option would of course be to simply kill you, but that would be messy, then again, you've already made quite a mess with your blood splattering my hardwood floor," this was said in a chastising manner, as if she were a mother scolding young boys. "I could also kill you in a none-messy way then bring you back to life as one of my undead minions, but I don't want any German warmongers around me if I can help it. No, I think I'll just do this, and let you all die slowly from hypothermia," Cryna said, suddenly clenching her fist.

The soldiers were then all encased in a huge, crystal clear, block of ice. The conscious soldier's terrified expression would be preserved until the ice thawed, and Cryna could sense that he was still conscious.

A young, black-haired man dressed in a butler-like fashion and carrying two modified Luger pistols then immerged from the shadows. He put the guns away in their holsters, which were located under each arm, then bowed to Cryna.

"Mistress, shall we be going now?" the man asked.

"Not yet, Philip, not yet. Bring me a pen and a piece of paper," Cryna asked, holding out her hand expectantly.

Philip materialized the requested items out of thin air and handed them to Cryna, who then set about to write a lengthy letter to the squad's commanding officer, complaining about the barbaric soldiers' behavior, how wasteful they were with ammunition…the list went on for a good while. She also informed him that herself and her family had, by the time this letter reached him, left Germany. She also left instructions for what to do with the now vacant mansion, and I quote: "You can demolish it, sell it, or shove it up your ass for all I care."

Upon finishing, Cryna then placed the paper on the block of ice in which she had imprisoned the soldiers, right in front of the kneeling soldier's face, and created an ice frame to keep the paper in place. She then enchanted the ice to make it so that it would melt instantly, without leaving any water, the moment the paper was read.

"Vell then, Philip, now you may vhisk me avay as only you can, avay to England," Cryna said. "Oh, and did you get that doll I wanted for Emilia's birthday?"

"Yes mistress, I did. It's already in your new home, in your room, second shelf to the right of the bed, you shouldn't be able to miss it," Philip informed her, just as he picked her up in his arms.

"Thank you Philip, you truly are a dear," Cryna chuckled, lifting up her head to place a kiss on the master-vampire's lips as his rusty-red eyes glowed crimson.

A portal of darkness then materialized in front of them and they stepped through. From then on, it would be sixty years before they ever had to worry about anything regarding Nazis…


	2. 2: First Encounter First Disaster

_**/polish/basicvoc.htm**_

_**First Encounter**_

_**(There's very slight difference between a German and a Polish accent. Just for your info, all the Makivels have a polish accent, so try to keep track of who is speaking when interactions between Cryna and Millennium occur)**_

_Come men, over the hill we go_

_To meet our enemies face to face_

_To make this field our resting place_

_March on! March on!_

_This day is yours!_

_March on! March on!_

_To that glorious battlefield_

_To war! To battle! To glorious slaughter!_

_March on! March on!_

_To pain! To suffering! To death!_

_March on! March on I say!_

_For we shall never again see the light of day_

Cryna danced as she sung her now favorite song, remembering all she had done in the past to those who had heard it. She no longer sung it exclusively when she was about to torture someone. She didn't mind the looks of the people around her; she knew none of them could understand her, since she was speaking in an old Polish dialect. Of course, her singing wasn't the only thing strange about her, the color of her hair and skin, and the manner in which she dressed was enough to warrant stares. But Cryna didn't care about this either. She had stopped caring about the opinion of others the day her father tricked her into performing the ritual by which one ascended to being a lich, eight hundred and ten years ago. Oh how she tortured her father after that, oh how she bathed in his blood. All that saved her from falling into madness had been the hungry cries of her baby brother. And now, she lived with the main branch of his descendants, having watched generation after generation come and go. None possessed magical powers though. It seemed the Makivel family's heritage had been lost with her, but she didn't mind that. She would remain the Makivel Matriarch forever, guiding and guarding her family, with the aid of her loyal vampire majordomo, Philip.

Upon finishing her daily morning stroll, Cryna returned home to the new Makivel Mansion located in a small English town not far from London. Here she lived with the latest generation of Makivels, Francis and Dorothy Makivel, along with a distant cousin of theirs, Eleanna Demoutier, who was a world-famous fashion designer. She didn't make many public appearances though, since she was only a tad bit insane. In the times that she wasn't creating magnificent clothes for the living to wear, she would dress up the dead. Anything dead would do, and when she learned the Makivel family secret, she immediately flew over from France to England and within a week, was officially adopted within the main branch of the family. From then on, she would spend hours, or even days, designing clothes for Cryna, Philip, and Cryna's newest vampyric servant, Philip's fledgling, Amilia, who acted as head maid in the mansion.

Entering through the front door and stepping into the lobby where Amilia awaited to take her coat, Cryna smiled as she saw Dorothy, aged nine, run down the stairs and leap into the arms of her aunt.

"Good morning Auntie Cryna!" the little girl cheered in perfect, accent-free English, as she hugged her child-like aunt, not at all affected by Cryna's cold skin

"Good morning my dear, did you sleep vell?" Cryna asked, kissing the child on the forehead.

"Yes auntie Cryna, I slept very well, and you?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh, my dear, haven't told you already, I haven't slept in more than eight-hundred years," Cryna laughed.

"Oh dear, then why aren't you all mean and cranky all the time?" Dorothy asked.

"How can I be mean and cranky with you around," Cryna chuckled. "Now release me, before you break me. Your stronger then you look, have you been weight training behind my back?"

"Good morning all," said the sleepy voice of Francis Makivel, Dorothy's father.

"Good morning dear nephew. You vorked late again yesterday, didn't you?" Cryna questioned, ready to scold her workaholic nephew. "For god sakes, Francis, haven't I told you that this family gets more money through me by the second than what you can make in a week? Take it easy damnit, enjoy your life, play with your daughter, or go on trips with her and your vife."

"Sorry aunt, I'm trying my best, but I can't seem to be able to get my mind off vork," Francis said, yawning.

"I can remedy that situation you know, though you might not like the procedure, und even less the final product," Cryna said, grinning.

"Now, now mistress, you should know by now that you can't control the living as well as us dead, let the poor boy kill himself at work, then just bring him back and force him to spend all his time with his family," said Philip's voice, just before the vampire materialized, his arms around Amilia's waist and his chin on her shoulder. The fledgling immediately blushed, but remained perfectly still. She owned Philip much for saving her life thirty years earlier, and in her mind, she would never have paid her debt in full until she saved his life as well. Cryna just looked at her butler with angry eyes, then sighed.

"Fine, vhatever. Amilia, come vith me please, there's something I need to talk to you about," Cryna aid, giving her niece a final kiss on the forehead and rubbing her head before making her way towards the stairs.

Amilia left Philip's embrace and followed her master's mistress, silently and docilely, her head somewhat held down, as if fearing something she did.

Upon entering her library, Cryna sighed with content, her senses going wild at the sensation of all the magic in the air. Every book, scroll and parchment within the room reverberated with magical energy, and Cryna felt it was safe to say that no matter how many times she read the documents she owned, she would always learn something new. She had Amilia sit down in the cushioned, throne like chair in the center of the room, and then she came and sat on Amilia's lap, facing her.

"Listen to me carefully, Amilia, you und I shall be going out tonight. The vampire incidents are abnormally increasing and I vant to know vhy. Other than Philip and Dracula, or vhat's become of him, there shouldn't be more than seven other master vampires in all of England. If I vent out vith Philip, ve vould attract too much attention from the human organization Hellsing, und I vould rather like prevent that from happening. You're a fledgling, one who has yet to prove to her master she is worthy of becoming a true nosferatu, and thus, you come vith me, so that you may finally grow in Philip's esteem," Cryna said, somewhat angry, pointing Amilia's chin with a claw-like, bony finger. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes mistress, crystal clear," Amilia said, submissive, bowing her head slightly.

"Foolish girl, look at me, vhy after these thirty years do you continue to act this vay? Fledgling or not, you're still a vampire, a rather powerful one at that, so start acting the part, vhat vould Dracula say if he saw you like this? I'm sure he'd kill you on the spot, especially now, since the Hellsing family forces him to fight against his own kind, not that he's ever been much of a caring ancestor when it came to his own kin," Cryna sighed.

Amilia looked up slowly, bringing a slight smile to the lich's lips. Cryna kissed the fledgling on the forehead and ran her fingers through her long brown hair.

"I envy you, did you know that. You gained immortality after gaining a mature body, and you've the shifting ability all vampires have. Lich's lack so many assets" Cryna sighed, gently setting her head on Amilia's voluminous chest. "But then again, I don't have nearly as many veaknesses as you do. Anyvay, be ready by sun down, and take as many veapons as you can, just to be sure. Hopefully, by the time Hellsing arrives, ve vill have killed and examined the vampires, if ve find any. Understood?"

"Yes, mistress Cryna," Amilia said, suddenly emboldened and kissing Cryna on the forehead.

Were she still human and had she been able to blush, Cryna would have certainly done so. But instead, she simply smiled. Yes, this servant was coming along nicely.

_Later that night, in the center of London_

Two heavily armed vampires were joyously enjoying the taste of virgin blood from a little twelve year old girl on the twentieth floor of an apartment building in the middle of London when they heard the ding of the elevator sound. Alarmed, they halted their feasting and headed out of the bloodied apartment, passing the butchered parents of their meal. They arrived in the hallway and aimed their machine-guns at the tall man dressed in a red leather trench coat, wearing orange sun glasses and a large red hat.

"Who the fuck are you?" one of the vampires demanded, already thinking of killing the man because he interrupted their meal.

"The clean up crew, I'm here to clean up the trash, you get three guesses to what that is," the man cackled, but in such a way that both vampires found themselves paralyzed in fear. The man then pulled out two huge pistols, one black, and one chrome.

He shot the first vampire in the head with the black gun, turning him into dust before he even hit the ground.

"That's one," the man cackled, an insane, fanged grin on his face.

He fired a second round, from the chrome gun, into the second vampire's chest, piercing the heart, instantly turning him to dust.

"That's two, guess it only took you two tries to get it right," the man laughed.

Suddenly, a third vampire appeared at the other end of the corridor, having heard the gun shots. He saw the man and saw two large piles of dust in front of him, then saw his guns. Instantly, he doted the lines and opened fire with his oozy submachine-gun.

One round from the man's black pistol sufficed to silence him.

"Strike three, you're out," the man said, grinning intensely again.

Alucard could still feel five more vampires in the building…wait, no, he could feel six other vampires in the building, long with…something else, something powerful, and that made him grin even more. Perhaps was it something worth his time. Suddenly, he felt one of the vampires nearest to the unknown vanish, at the same time he heard machine gun fire and a shrill. Almost instantly, four of the five vampires rushed towards the unknown. The fifth vampire, who was already beside the unknown, came to place itself between the Unknown and the charging vampires. More machine gun fire was then heard and for shrills, one of them female, were then heard. Alucard sprint forward, his curiosity watering and his desire for battle red hot.

He leapt upwards, phasing through the floors, until he reached the floor on which he felt the unknown. He felt the last vampire and the unknown in the room ahead. The door was closed, and all was quiet, except for the murmurs Alucard picked up with his sensitive ears. Then he heard only silence, just before a storm of bullets erupted through the door in front of him. The blessed silver rounds rippled through him, burning him, but not damaging him as much as they would a normal master-vampire. The shredded door fell forward, revealing a curvy female vampire wearing a maid's outfit and carrying a large Gatling, with a large backpack from which streamed the ammunition. Alucard reformed his body, only to be assaulted by another wave of bullets. Damn, this one had knowledge of his virtual indestructibility. So he dematerialized and rematerialized, fully formed, right behind the vampire maid, only to be surprised by two silver swords cleaving his arms off. They reformed almost instantly, and he dodged sideways a second assault. The maid had dropped her Gatling and had somehow created these swords, or rather, Alucard thought, she had mastery of the shadow realm. In knowing this, there was no telling how many weapons she had on her.

"Interesting, little draculina, very interesting. Release control art to level 3, level 2, level 1, conserve release until target has been eternally silenced," Alucard cackled, just as the rune markings on his gloves glowed red. Suddenly, a girl wearing a set of black robes, with her face hidden under a black hood, entered the room from an adjacent one and muttered a few words in an archaic language.

Alucard found himself encased in a block of ice and unable to summon his familiars, for the ice seemed enchanted to imprison his whole being within.

"I vould rather you not kill my maid, my good Count, her kind of quality help is very hard to find these days," the girl said, her voice perfectly audible through the ice.

Alucard suddenly felt his seals forced closed, but that only increased his glee. This enemy was nothing like the small fry he'd been fighting recently! Oh joy of joys!

"And who might you be, little girl?" Alucard asked, sensing that this was no average girl.

"I had hoped to postpone our encounter to a later time, but, circumstances vorked against me, such as your unexpectedly rapid respond and Amilia going into berserk mode. My name is Cryna, and I assure you, I am neither your enemy…neither am I your friend. I am just a humble lich, looking out for her own," the girl said, bowing before the No-life king.

"Apologies accepted, but I still want to kill you, and I will, as soon as I get out of this prison you put me in," Alucard snarled, the his still moving eyes turned as much as they could towards Amilia. "A berserker vampire hey? Now you're even more interesting!"

"My dear count, you, of all people, should know you cannot kill a lich vithout first destroying her Phylactery. Und how can you hope to defeat me vith your powers sealed up tight?" Cryna asked.

"I'll use my teeth, hands and feet! Oh, and I'll use my guns too," Alucard cackled.

"I see servitude hasn't dulled your tongue," Cryna chuckled.

"Oh? Have we met before? I'm sure I would remember something like you had we met before." Alucard asked.

"No, ve have never met, but I've heard of you through rumors and legends, about how you act especially." Cryna explained.

"Then you know all about my gentlemen charm and manner," Alucard laughed

"Indeed," Cryna chuckled. "Now, if you promise you'll be a good little master-vampire and let us go peacefully, I'll release you right now."

"Hahahaha, try it and suffer the consequences," Alucard said.

"A gentleman indeed, well, the ice is enchanted to melt in three hours, leaving no trace vhatsoever, so, do veedzehnah _**(good bye)**_."

_**(Note: I'll write all the polish words in the way they sound, not in the actual manner they are written, along with the translation.)**_

Cryna then turned towards the open window, just as Amilia picked up her Gatling. It then vanished, most likely into her shadow ream. With the two distracted now, Alucard grinned. He managed to pull the triggers of his Cassul and his jackal, and the sheer force of the contained explosion shattered the ice. One would imagine that this would have blown both the barrel of both the Cassul and the Jackal, but neither had a scratch. Instantly, Alucard shot Cryna in the back with the Jackal, knocking her off her feet and straight into the railing of the balcony she had stepped on. The railing, with its rusted fixtures, broke away, and both the railing and Cryna were sent plummeting down thirty stories. Alucard turned towards Amilia, who had made her Gatling materialize once more.

"Oh please, like that's gonna stop me from killing you," Alucard cackled.

"I've enough weapons to keep you occupied till day break, what of you?" Amilia said, completely sure of herself, but not to the point of being overconfident, she was against the fabled Dracula, now the even more powerful Alucard.

"Then lets dance!" Alucard cheered, firing off both pistols, just as Amilia began to fire her Gatling. Both dodged the other's attacks, unaffected by the recoil or weight of their weapons.

Leaping back into the corridor, Amilia changed her Gatling for a nine-shot rocket launcher. She fired one rocket, which, just before impacting Alucard, exploded, sending silver shrapnel rippling through his body. He cursed, just before he killed the pain at its source by expulsing the silver, but the wounds took time to heal, time which Amilia used. In truth, Amilia was a very competent vampire, as well as weapons specialist. Only the presence of her master and/or Cryna made her docile and small. Now she was in her element, now she was going all out.

A Jackal round blew up Amilia's shoulder, the one carrying the rocket launcher, and so, while she regenerated slowly, she pulled out an oozy and unload her clip into Alucard, even though he dodged half the bullets. Then both Cassul and Jackal round ripped through her chest, barely missing her heart. Amilia cursed under her breathe. The silver was slowing her movements. So she opted for temporary retreat. She quickly sunk into the floor. Alucard followed suit, but was unable to fire because the floors constantly got in the way. Finally, by the time they reached the lobby, Amilia was fully regenerated, and produced a huge shotgun. HS fired off one round, pumped, fired, pumped and fire a third time, all in under two seconds, and blowing off a large part of Alucard's body with every shot. It was obvious that all these weapons had been specially made for a vampire to kill anything it might have to face, much like the Cassul and Jackal, only this mere fledgling probably had more weapons then all of Hellsing put together!

With his body scattered everywhere, Alucard hurried to reform, then fired off multiple Jackal and Cassul rounds at the fledgling, who dodged, all the while moving back towards the street. She probably was thinking she would be able to escape if there were humans in the line of fire, seeing as how Alucard was in the service of an organization that was purposed to protect humans from the supernatural. She was wrong of course, and she realized that pretty quick When Alucard suddenly pounced on her, jaws wide open, fangs extended. She realized that she wouldn't be able to dodge on her own, so she fired a shotgun round sideways, all the while lifting one foot off the ground slightly, so as to mess up her balance, so that the recoil might knock her sideways. The tactic worked, but she ended up on the floor, and Alucard's speed was such that he was on her before she hit the ground. He grabbed her throat and lifted her up, causing her to drop her shotgun; slowly bring her towards his mouth and fangs.

Amilia struggled, not willing to give up. She kicked, kneed, punched and elbowed, but nothing phased the master vampire, not until Amilia suddenly came to realize she still had enough weapons in her to equip an army. She produce two grenades, both without their safety pins. They blew up just as Alucard's fangs brushed against the skin of her neck. Everything became fire and smoke, and once all cleared; there was no draculina, no blood and no dust, no trace of her at all. Alucard scanned the surrounding area but sensed that both the draculina and the lich had escaped. He produced an annoyed sound and uttered one word.

"Cowards."

Back at the Makivel mansion, a shadow portal had materialized in Cryna's library. Cryna immerged from it, followed by Philip, who was carrying an unconscious, severely wounded Amilia on his shoulder.

"Set her on the table over there, I don't care if you throw everything off, just make sure she's comfortable. Stupid girl, taking on Dracula alone. I'm starting to doubt that she's sane of mind," Cryna commanded, obviously sick with worry.

Philip obeyed without complaint or question, throwing all the parchments, scrolls and books that were on the table Cryna designated on the floor with a side-ways kick, then set his fledgling on it. He then took off his vest, folded it and placed it under her head, just before kissing her on the forehead.

Cryna then came over and began examining each and everyone of her wounds.

"Damnit, Hellsing doesn't joke around. She damn lucky Dracula vas drunk vith the excitement of battle, or else he vould have shot her through the heart for sure. Curse it all to hell! 9mm armor piercing rounds! In a bloody pistol as long as my god forsaken arm! I'm surprised she still has all her limbs! That's it, vhen she gets better, I'm going to make her pain dearly for all this worry she's give me," Cryna cried, half frozen tears running down her cheeks. She then began chanting a spell that froze all Amilia's wounds, forced any silver out of her and then closed the wound.

"Now she's most likely in shock. She vas only able to fight vith this much silver in her because her vill to survive is so damn strong. Vhat are ve going to do vith this girl! This is the third time she goes berserk! Stupid girl! Stupid girl!" Cryna bellowed, as the temperature in the room dropped suddenly and the walls became covered in frost. She pulled herself back in quickly, so that her books would not suffer any permanent damage, but Cryna was still trembling with rage and worry.

She was a lich, but had not lost her human heart. To see Amilia, of whom she had grown very fond of in these past thirty years, in this state made her so red hot with rage, she probably had a normal human's body temperature at the moment. She knew it was Amilia's fault for staying and fighting, but she couldn't help but hate Alucard for what he'd done. From now on, she would be sending Philip on solo missions for her. She needed to quell her anger, or else London would probably sink into an ice age if she saw Alucard anytime soon.


	3. 3 Reporting!

_**(Not much action in this one, mainly subordinates talking to superiors. anyway, big fight next chapter, so keep reading! oh, and watch out for the BIRDS!)**_

**Reporting!**

Immerging from the building in which he'd had quite a little bit of fun; Alucard was immediately met up by Integra, who carried a questioning look on her face.

"What in bloody hell happened in there?" she demanded. "And who was that little girl who fell down here?"

"The targets were all eliminated, but most were taken out by, shall we say, outside interference," Alucard said, not saying anything specific and grinned his trademark grin.

"Alucard, answer me properly damn it!" Integra scolded, making Alucard chuckle.

"Who you happen to know what a lich is?" Alucard asked simply.

"Yes, why do you…wait, are you saying we have a lich in England?" Integra asked, looking at him in disbelief.

"Of course that's what I'm saying! And she has a very interesting vampire servant, even if she's just a fledgling. I would very much like to meet her master. A fledgling trade is in order," Alucard said, grinning wildly.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Seras' voice sounded from behind Integra.

"Oh, hello police girl," Alucard chuckled, grinning even more.

Seras, wearing her really form hugging uniform and an angry and betrayed look on her face, was carrying her Harkkonen super-heavy sniping cannon and her normal, still freaking huge assault sniper rifle. Her mission tonight had been to make sure none of the vampires escaped by way of air, and to do so, she had been camped on the roof of a shorter building on the opposite side of the street.

"Tell me police girl, did you happen to shoot a little girl?" Alucard asked.

"I saw one fall from the twenty-third floor, but I did shoot her, since she seemed to be falling uncontrollably. And I was about to jump to save her when some guy dressed like a butler appeared right out of thing air and caught her. They both then vanished," Seras reported.

"So it's official, there's some worthwhile enemies for me to fight, at last! A lich, a trigger happy fledgling and her master, and perhaps more!" Alucard cackled, his cackling then turning into insane laughter as he bent backwards.

"Alucard, calm down, are we even sure they are enemies?" Integra asked, crossing her arms behind her back and regaining her composure.

"Well, the little lich did mention something about being neither friend nor foe," Alucard said, still laughing slightly. "Usually, a lich only does something if there's the promise of useful knowledge at the end, and she obviously came here to look at the vampires."

"Alucard, the rate at which these incidents are developing has increased dramatically lately. We go out about ever second night now. If what you say is true, than that might mean there's something different about the vampires lately," Integra said.

Alucard just stood there silent, then yawned.

"I'm bored, I'm going to bed," he said bluntly, just before dematerializing.

"Wh-hey! Alucard! Get your ass back over here! Damn it!" Integra cursed, turning around and stomping back to her limousine. "When I get my hands on that…"

Seras watched as the leader of Hellsing walked off and sighed. She repositioned her guns on her shoulders and then headed to the nearest Hellsing troop transport, eager to get back home and settle in her bed, which was actually an unusually large coffin.

* * *

Cryna bolted awake when she heard a moan coming from beside her. She had fallen asleep in her large chair in her library, mainly because she had used a large amount of magic very quickly and she hadn't done so in a very long time. Also, travelling through Philip's shadow realm was a drain of energy as well. Shaking her head to banish the last of her feeling of sleepiness, Cryna then turned to look at the table beside her, where Amilia still laid, lying on top of a mattress Philip had brought. Her maid uniform was in tatters, but from the sound of her breathing, she 

was recovering well. Suddenly, the draculina moaned again, and Cryna got out of her chair and walked over to her. Cryna smiled at the sight of Amilia's expression, she looked calm and serene. At that point in time, all thoughts of punishing her vanished from Cryna's mind, never to come back. No, punishment would serve no other purpose then to worsen her condition as a berserker. She had hoped, when Amilia had been turned, that her new powers would eliminate, or at least seal away, this dark half of her. But it was too heavily anchored within her.

"Poor girl, how life has been unfair to you," Cryna sighed. She got up on a chair and kissed Amilia's forehead, then ran her fingers through the girl's hair while hugging her head.

Suddenly, she heard the doors of the library open and heard high heels approaching. She stood up just in time to be picked up and have her head buried in a most bountiful bust. She then felt the person holding her sit down and loosen her hold. Cryna looked up and saw the smiling face of Eleanna Demoutier.

"Hello zere, dearest ancestor," Eleanna said, her tone chock full of sensuality.

Cryna sighed. She had always questioned this woman's sanity. Why? She got incredibly horny every time she was near any of the three undead beings living in the mansion!

"Eleanna, you do know that this could be considered an act of pedophilia…and necrophilia," Cryna pointed out.

"Not if the child I'm molesting is eight hundred years old! And I zon't care if it's necrophilia, it's all love and passion to me!" Eleanna said, giggling.

"Vhy don't you go molest Philip? He can offer far more then vat I can," Cryna said, unashamed of being incredibly petite.

"He is not as cute as you, and besides, I love to feel your icy cold skin against mine," Eleanna chuckled, bending down slightly and pressing her forehead against Cryna's.

"This is 'rong on so many levels," Cryna chuckled nervously, not even thinking of pointing out that vampires had icy cold skin too.

For some reason, she never had the energy to refuse Eleanna. She had always wondered if she was one of those annoying magic cancellers, but if she, then the enchantment keeping Cryna's body icy cold would have broken the instant Eleanna had touched her, so perhaps she just had a very strong will, to the point of ESP. Cryna had had many lovers in the past. Her mind had still continued maturing after her body had stopped. She preferred women, always had, even before her ascension. She remembered she didn't have many friends back then within the village she lived in. All the young girls had been like her, born of magical families, so they didn't shun her for her powers. No, she had been an outcast because she liked to touch them, and at the time, touching members of the same sex wasn't exactly the most accepted of practices, even for a society shunned by Christianity. But when she ascended, Cryna was liberated from all moral restrains, but she never forced herself on anyone.

"Eleanna, can this not wait for a better time?" Cryna asked, looking over at Amilia.

"Of course not," Eleanna said simply, grasping Cryna's chin and capturing the little lich's lips with hers.

* * *

As the full moon hung overhead, Philip, dressed as if he was going out to a club, stepped into a dimly lit stripper's club. But this wasn't your average stripper's club; it was a vampire stripper's club. Only vampires and humans with VIPs could step past the master-werewolf standing at the door, and there was only one currency here, blood, either fresh or in transfusion bags. The drinks were paid for in cash though. And the club was somewhat divided into two. Humans went right to get the normal treatment, same as what you would get from any normal stripper's club, and vampires, or really masochists humans went left. Two words sufficed to explain the left side: Pleasurable gore. But Philip had no interest in the scenery, what he wanted was information, and most of the master-vampires in the London area came here at night, since they were the ones who preferred to remain in Hellsing's good books by staying off their books all together. Upon making his presence known, Philip was hailed by two or three vampires and a few humans he knew well. But only one had his attention, an already half-naked female master-vampire that was dancing on a pole in the middle of the room. She was certainly 

beautiful, but Philip had been raised in the ways of the gentleman vampire, so he didn't stare, he only made it clear he wanted to talk business, whatever the price, and being the right hand man of the most powerful Undead in England, and perhaps Europe, got him many discounts.

The draculina stepped down from her pole, and upon realizing her reason why, none of the patrons spoke a word.

"Hello Philip, what brings you to my club?" Crystal asked, smirking as they both headed towards the bar.

"As I remember, you're only the co-owner out of three and I want information," Philip said, smiling gently.

"Business as usual then, without any fun. Why do you even come here Philip, you always ruin the atmosphere," Crystal sighed, sitting on a stool as the bartender served her a really bloody César.

"All you need is ask," Philip said, still wearing his smile.

"Pfft, last time, you faked all the way to the end. So, what do you want to know from this old crone," Crystal asked, not even bothering to look sexy around Philip.

"I wouldn't say old, you don't look a day over twenty, and I want to know about this," Philip said, placing a microchip on the table.

"Shit, now even the Lich is curious," Crystal sighed. "All I know is that two blokes have been going around offering people, virgins and non-virgins, girls and boys alike, the opportunity to become a vampire, all at the price of a small surgery. The guys are known as the Valentine Brothers, and rumors are, they're planning something big, probably against Hellsing."

"And I take it everyone here is just dandy with that," Philip inquired, smiling at Crystal immediate response.

"Like fuck! Hellsing's the reason vampires haven't died out in England! If it weren't for their crowd control, humans here would have died out thirty years ago or so, if that geek Mathew's calculations are correct," Crystal snapped, angered.

"Hey! I can hear you!" barked/chuckled a voice from the manager's office.

"Ah shaddap you Four-eyed freak!" Crystal barked/chuckled back.

"So, where might I find these Valentine brothers?" Philip asked.

"They hang out at a few places, mainly vampire bars frequented by youngsters and dimwitted humans, don't know where specifically, I don't exactly have a tracer on them," Crystal sighed.

"Well, this is much better than nothing at all, so how much do I owe you?" Philip asked.

"Ah, just go and get rid of those two, that'll be payment enough," Crystal chuckled, playfully shooing him away.

"I'll make sure Lady Cryna knows of your generosity," Philip said, heading towards the door.

Crystal put on a hungry smile as she stared at his butt, then turned when he walked out. She headed to the manager's office, where a nerdy vampire waited for a very pleasurable night.

* * *

When Eleanna had finally fallen asleep, naked of course, in her bed, to which she had carried Cryna for some very unholy fornication, (Vade Satanas!), Cryna got out of the bed and put on her robes. She sighed, wondering had she had fallen so far as to shag with her own flesh and blood, even if the portion of Makivel blood running through Eleanna's veins was laughably minute. Then again, this PARTICULAR relative was PARTICULARLY reluctant in sharing a bed with her, PARTICULARLY when it involved hard-on full body contact! _**(yes, I always find the football/sex combo explanation hilarious…yes, I just made that up five seconds ago…yes, you can flame me on this…no, I'm not a pedophile in any shape or form…yes you can all go to hell for reading my rambling author's note till the very end. XP!)**_ The little lich then made her way back to the library. But just as she passed through the main hall, she saw Philip come in.

"Evening Philip, did you find out anything useful?" Cryna asked.

"Indeed I have mistress, and might I point out that you are magnificently radiant this evening," Philip said.

"Philip, please don't make me freeze you for a thousand years in a block of everlasting ice," Cryna said cutely, but Philip knew the threat was real.

"Forgive me then, Lady Cryna," Philip said, kneeling respectively, his head bowed.

"You are duly forgiven, now report your findings," Cryna commanded.

"Right away. According to one of my most trusted sources, two brothers are behind the distribution of the chips you discovered on your outing last night. Unfortunately, I was unable to pinpoint the location of the brothers, though my source told me of a rumor saying the brothers were planning something big regarding Hellsing, an attack perhaps. That's about all I could dig up is such a short period of time," Philip said, bowing apologetically.

"It matters not, you've done your best, and you are obviously vorried about your fledgling. Leave me to my thoughts and go look over her," Cryna said.

"At once mistress," Philip said, bowing, then heading towards the library.

When he was gone, Cryna turned her attention to the nearest window and lifted her arm till it was level with her shoulder. A raven flew in through the window, phasing right through the glass, and came to perch itself on Cryna's arm.

"Good evening Sam, I trust your outing vas pleasant?" Cryna said, turning around and heading towards the living room.

The raven nodded and then began pecking at he gently.

"Yes, yes, I know, you're hungry, but first, you owe me something too, remember?" Cryna said, just before hearing stairs creak. She turned and saw a sleepy Dorothy coming down the stairs, probably to get a glass of water. Such a large house and no servants to care for it was Cryna's 

thought as she turned and made her way towards her adorable niece to help her with whatever she needed.


	4. 4: Never attack a Makivel

**Never attack a Makivel**

Cryna awoke to the sun's rays peering through the windows of the mansion's grand living room, yawning softly and stretched. She inadvertently moved her legs and that caused a moan to sound. Cryna halted all movement and looked down. Dorothy had her head and shoulder's resting on Cryna's legs whiles the rest of her lay on the couch. Cryna smiled at such an adorable sight and began stroking her niece's hair. Suddenly, a harsh cry sounded from the far corner of the room. Cryna looked up and saw Sam, the raven, who only last night had gobbled up the mansion's entire supply of biscuits, only to then give his report, which could be resumes in the following words: All clear! No out of the ordinary vampyric activity what so ever. She summoned all the knowledge of the situations he had amassed so far. Someone had succeeded in creating artificial, mass-produced controllable vampires. The biochips necessary for the transition of humans to freaks were being distributed in England by two brothers, who were most likely freaks too. Hellsing had caught wind of this, but probably had no sufficient knowledge of the past century to determine who might be the possible culprit. Cryna had her suspicions, but she couldn't risk being hasty. The board was set. They had taken the first move; she and Hellsing had taken the second, despite them not working together. Now all that remained was to wait for a response from the freak makers.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Philip, in his butler attire, entered with a tea tray and a balanced breakfast for Dorothy, who, at the scent of cooked bacon, shot awake and eagerly awaited her meal to be set before her. Cryna chuckled as she watched her niece rip through the eggs, toast, bacon and potatoes Philip had made her. A commoner's meal one might say, but one Dorothy favored greatly, due to her aunt's influence. Cryna was indirectly making her the next family head, and a strong one at that. The family's main branch had been weakening of late, and she was determined to have it rise back up. Also, thanks to Francis' wife, who came from an average British family who happened to be rich in magical prowess, even if they had kept this a secret and never used their powers for monetary gain, unlike the Makivels had done in the past. And so, Dorothy had the potential of even besting Cryna when she matured.

Upon finishing her morning meal, Dorothy hugged her aunt tightly, and then went off to get ready for school. Cryna smiled as the child skipped out of the room.

"She'll grow into a fine young lady, of that I am sure," Cryna said, smiling. "But her development is being slowed by that inattentive father of hers."

"He's a workaholic, a certified one at that. How many therapies have you sent him to?" Philip asked, pouring his mistress a cup of tea and then handing it to her.

"Thank you Philip, and the number is five, all failures, mostly because it vas forced upon him. Long has he lost all favor in my mind. But he has given me hope, because he has given me Dorothy. Of course, there's Francis' vife Catherine to thank for that as vell," Cryna sighed, sipping her tea.

"Shall I go and ready the car?" Philip asked, turning to leave with the tea tray.

"Yes, and by the way, did Amilia vake yet?" the lich asked.

"Yes, but she's barricaded herself in your library. Something about fearing for her life, or rather her unlife," Philip said, leaving the room, hearing Cryna sigh as the door closed behind him.

When both Cryna and Dorothy were seated in the back of Cryna's limousine, Philip got into the driver's seat and drove out of the Makivel estate and headed towards Dorothy's school, St-Justina's _**(random name, too lazy to look for an actual British school for girls)** _ college for girls.

"Dorothy, sit closer to me please, I've something for you," Cryna asked as she rummaged through her robes.

Dorothy obeyed immediately, hoping across the seat until she was shoulder to shoulder with her aunt. Cryna pulled out a necklace, one made of a silver chain with a sky blue crystal, encased in a beautiful container made of silver wire, hanging from it. She put it around Dorothy's neck and kissed the young girl on the cheek.

"Keep this between the two of us, but vith this necklace, I officially bestow the title of head of the family. I'm sorry, but I can no longer have your father occupying that position, and your mother isn't of our blood. Dorothy, that crystal is attuned to my essence. It vill protect you if you ever need protection. Do you understand?" Cryna asked, cupping Dorothy's face with her hands.

Dorothy's eyes glowed with a bluish light that vanished after but an instant. She nodded, not knowing that Cryna had just released the seals that had locked away the vast energies that resided within her small body. Soon they would make their presence known to the girl, when she hit puberty. She also had just ensured that Dorothy would never be out of reach. The crystal was essentially an eye through which Cryna could peer and see what Dorothy was doing at any time. It also ensured that her magic didn't suddenly activate and overwhelm the girl's body and mind. Cryna had suffered such a fate when her father tricked her into becoming a lich. The magic twisted her beyond her limits, warping her into something no human was ever meant to become. Everyday she thanked her brother from bringing her back from the threshold of madness. Everyday her dead heart ached because he was no longer at her side. He had been the only one she had been unable to raise from the dead, unable to force such an existence on her dear brother.

"Good," Cryna said, smiling, just as the limo pulled up in front of Dorothy's school. Philip came to open the door and he saluted Dorothy as she exited the car. Cryna blew her a good-bye kiss, and then told Philip that it was time to leave. Philip drove the car away.

It was only when they were halfway home that Cryna felt the first senses of danger. First, she sensed murderous intent. It radiated from behind them, and it was coming closer. She sat up on the seat and looked out the back window. She saw a few cars, and a large black and white tour bus following behind them. Her senses focused on the bus and she discovered that it was the source of the murderous intent. It was obvious that Philip knew as well, as the limousine was rapidly picking up speed. The bus seemed to do the same, as the distance between the two vehicles remained the same. Suddenly, Cryna heard the brakes shriek, just before she was sent 

flying backwards into the front seat of the luxurious cabin. A loud crash was heard moments later, followed by the sound of twisting and grinding metal and glass shattering. When Cryna came two, she was staring into the front of another tour bus, who had just slammed into the side of the limo, snapping it like a twig. She tried to see if Philip was alright, since she only need to freeze the wreckage around her to shatter it and free herself. But just as she turned, the first bus rammed the ruined limo form the back, taking the driver's cabin of the second bus along for the ride. Soon, Cryna found herself pancaked between the limo and the bus' undercarriage. And if that wasn't enough, a barrage of bullets suddenly came through the floor of the bus and ripped through her. She was caught unprepared, and her vital organs, which were a lich's biggest weakness after his or her phylactery, were severely damaged. It would take her no less than a week to fully recover, but now was not the time to worry about recovery! Her aura launched itself outward, super cooling everything in a thirty foot radius. Any and all liquids sank below their freezing points without freezing, and when in contact with the air, they exploded, freezing all they touched. Any living or undead being in that area would find themselves turned into easily shattered popsicles. Cryna commanded the ice to shatter and thus opened up a path through all the twisted metal that entombed her. She entered inside the bus and found a bunch of heavily armed ghouls in riot police gear still un frozen in the back of the bus. They opened fire on her. She simply crossed her arms in front of her face and chest. Each bullet was stopped three feet away from her by a thin wall of super cooled air, which spontaneously froze into a thin sheet of floating ice as soon as anything past through it. The wall's stopping power was more then what was needed to stop the bullets. Cryna then summoned a flurry of icicles and turned the ghouls into Swiss cheese.

"Impudence," she simply snarled as she turned, only to fall on one knee and gripped her stomach. Eerily blue blood was seeping out of her through the bullet holes in her body. She stood back up almost immediately, but limped her way towards the door, whose hinges she had needed to blast away before she could open it. Bullets ripped through her icy flesh once more, breaking her concentration as her still responsive nerves sent pain signals to her brain. But her will kept her standing, and soon, the ghouls that were attacking her were caught in her icy hold, literally, as a huge clawed hand of ice erupted from beneath them, freezing them 

instantly and then crushing them. She had of course not originally wanted to use such a spell, but her rage had impaired her judgment and so, she was pretty much a loose cannon at this point. It was until the ghouls were gunned down by Philip that Cryna returned to her senses. She looked upon her most favored servant, whose more potent powers were sealed away in by sunlight, reduced to using human weapons to dispatch ghouls he could have otherwise vaporized with but a glance.

Cryna looked around for signs of more enemies, but found only a battlefield covered in twisted metal, spent cartridges, frozen flesh, dust and blood. She searched for any signs of a leading vampire, but found none. She immediately deduced that this was a diversion. It was then she felt the call of Dorothy's new pendant. Her niece was in danger, grave danger. She immediately had Philip break into a nearby car and speed off towards her niece's school, praying the pendants defensive spells would last out.

Five minutes later, the police and Hellsing were on the scene, and Integra could not believe. This had clearly been the work of the lich Alucard encountered. All the ice on the scene, unmelting in the midday sun, screamed magic! Alucard, in his sun proof attire, with his huge hat, simply stood beside her and grinned; slightly impressed by the sight that lay before him. Yes, the lich would certainly be a most worthy adversary, one he now felt obligated to defeat by all means necessary. Hellsing specialists soon determined that a great number of ghouls had been in the two tour buses involved, and that both vehicles had rammed a limousine, which was just a heap of scrap metal underneath one of the buses. That same bus had a huge hole in its floor, and frost covered everything around said hole. It was thus determined that the lich had been in the limousine, and had been the one who had been on the defensive. She obviously hadn't cared for secrecy, as in the middle of it all, was a huge, closed hand of solid ice. Luckily the attack had been in a non residential area with very little traffic. There had only been one or two witnesses, all whom quickly agreed to keep their yaps shut on these matters. Integra quickly had the ice sculpture broken apart and shipped to the nearest glacier. But she hadn't remained on site very long, as soon a phone call came, alerting her to an attack on St-Justina's college for girls. Integra wondered if the two instances were connected. The road they 

were on lead directly to St Justina's and due to the limo, Integra deduced that the lich was from a very rich family, and an old one at that. But it would only be later when she would find out about Dorothy.

When Cryna and Philip arrived at St-Justina's, they found a horrifying scene. Butchered students and teachers throughout the school, some having become ghouls, most were just plain dead. With every second, Cryna was becoming more and more reckless, more frantic. Only when she heard a loud crash and a scream did she know that Dorothy was still alive, and in presence of enemies. As she climbed the stairs, with Philip close behind, she began to here cursing, spoken by two different male voices. She finally reached the top floor and found the classroom from which the screaming was coming from. There she found two vampires, one dressed in black sweats and the other dressed in a white suit. In one of the corners of the class was a group of girls, with Dorothy in front, her pendant glowing brightly, erecting a barrier around them.

"What the fuck do we do now bro? That thing's unbreakable!" the vampire in black complained in a very Yankee manner.

"Calm yourself Brother, such things surely have a limited time of use, we'll get her eventually," the suit wearing vampire said.

"I'd forget about such an outcome right this minute, you worthless pieces of shit!" Cryna roared, launching a barrage of ice at the vampires, who barely had time to dodge.

The Yankee vampire pulled out two assault rifles with silencers and opened fire at her, shredding the right side of her face. While the suit vampire pulled out two large ancient looking pistols and fired both. Cryna's left side exploded and her left arm went flying, but she still stood, unhindered, with white fire burning in her only remaining eye. She launched herself at the white wearing vampire, calling an ice blade into existence.

"Die!" she shrilled, bringing her weapon down upon the vampire, who tried to block with one of his weapons, while jumping back. Cryna's sword sliced through the gun, but just before she cut 

through the vampire, his brother shot her blade, shattering it. Then he shot her in the leg, while his brother kicked her, sending her flying into the wall. She tried standing up again, only to fall back down. So she just sent out a wave of jagged icicles speeding towards the two vampires. They dodged, but the one in black landed in the worst of places, right in front of Philip. A gloved hand ripped through his chest, clenching his heart, and squeezed it into dust. The vampire soon followed suit.

"Philip…finish this one off as vell," Cryna commanded, standing up slowly and awkwardly limping towards her niece, who had remained in the corner with her surviving classmates. She entered the protective barrier without encountering any resistance, then collapsed on the floor, where her panic stricken niece immediately moved to care for her.

"As you wish milady," Philip simply said. He looked outside and saw that the sun's rays no longer affected him. He looked upon the elegantly dressed vampire and grinned. "you've done well to avoid my mistress' attacks until now, even if she wasn't at her best. That little diversion of yours seemed to have worked perfectly. Sadly, the lady has commanded your execution, and so her order shall be made reality. Prepare yourself Luke Valentine, for hell is all that awaits you at the day's end!"

The vampire took a few steps back, shocked.

"How the fuck do you know my name!" he demanded.

"Oh, that's right, you're just an imitation vampire, just teeth and brute strength. No psionic abilities whatsoever, no finesse, no elegance. You're lower than the fledgling of the weakest of my glorious race. You should feel honored, for I shall devour you so that I might obtain all the knowledge you possess about the enemies of my mistress," Philip said, snarling as he stepped forward slowly, menacingly, a shadowy haze appearing around him.

"Sorry, but he's my meal," said a voice, just as a silver slug ripped through Luke's left leg, sending the limb flying and causing the vampire to crash to the ground, screaming and grasping his severed limb. A cackle echoed throughout the classroom as a portal of darkness opened and Alucard stepped out of it, wearing a toothy grin, and bloodthirsty eyes.

"Ah, even the fallen king comes. This is an honor indeed," Philip chuckled.

"All of you are just diner to me, except the humans of course," Alucard cackled, aiming a pair of insanely large pistols at Philip.

"You'll find that I'm not your average vampire," Philip stated, just before his head was blown off and his corpse collapsed to the floor.

Alucard looked at it for a few moments, waiting for it to fall to dust. It didn't, instead, Philip's head reformed and he stood back up. He cracked his neck, just to see that it was set right.

"That actually hurt, Dracula," Philip commented.

"Hehehe, it's Alucard now, you nobody," Alucard chuckled.

"Same difference," Philip retorted.

The two vampires then chuckled, and their attention fell back on Luke Valentine.

"Well, how about we cut him in two? I get the left half and you get the right. You'll be getting mo0re since the left leg's been shot, by you no less," Philip suggested, earning himself four bullets from both the Cassul and the Jackal. "Greedy aren't we?"

"It's all or all in my book," Alucard retorted as butler-vampire reformed.

"Well then, your book must be picking up dust on a shelf somewhere, because I've never read it," Philip chuckled.

Alucard blasted Philip's head again, and again, and again, and again…and again. He only stopped firing when he was out of bullets in his loaded clips. He reloaded, and let the vampire reform.

"I think you missed a spot," Philip said, pointing his left cheek, which was almost immediately fired upon.

"Thanks," Alucard said, grinning.

"My pleasure," Philip responded.

Silence then became omnipresent, broken only by the whimpering of the little girls in the corner. Moments, then minutes past. After fifteen minutes, both vampires suddenly leapt forward. Alucard released his seals and unleashed his hellhound, while shadow snakes shot from Philip's dark aura. Their bodies became covered in darkness, atop which then opened a multitude of blood red eyes. They laughed as they clashed, their pets tearing each other, and Luke Valentine apart. Neither master-vampire was apparently losing or winning. Both ripped through each other, and both regenerated as quickly as they were wounded. It was a dance of blood, one that only true Nosferatus could perform. The battle dragged on, until finally, Cryna regained enough power to forcefully close Alucard's seals once more. The vampire was sent flying out through the window by Philip, who then moved towards his mistress and her kin. He embraced them both with his arms, and then they were gone, all three of them, having been teleported back to the safety of the Makivel mansion.

Two hours later, Integra had most of the story figured out. Two men, or rather, two vampires had attacked the school, killing everything that lived; only to be stopped by a barrier that had protected the few surviving students. This alone indicated that the lich had had a hand in this. Alucard had only witnessed a small part of the lich's battle with the two brothers, but he could tell she meant business, though he was certain she had not been at her best. She was now weak at the moment, and would need time to recover. Integra also now knew exactly why the lich had come to the school. The moment she and her servant vanished, the barrier around the students vanished as well. Also, one of them was missing, and the students told the Hellsing agents that the missing student had been taking care of the wounded lich with great love and tenderness. Also, she wore a pendant that, according to the students, had been what was protected them from the monsters, because it glowed brightly the whole time, and it was only when the girl and the pendant were taken away that the barrier dissipated. They gave them the name of the girl, Dorothy Makivel.

As soon as Philip materialized in Cryna's library, he realized his mistress was crying, embracing her niece most protectively. The girl simply looked on amazed as the matriarch of the Makivel family broke down, her nerves having snapped from seeing her worst fears almost coming true. Philip now feared for the future, and especially Dorothy's. Cryna could very well probably demand she be kept in a secure location, isolated from the world. But one thing was certain, someone had awakened a sleeping dragon, and it would not be long before the entire world heard it roar. He watched as Dorothy did her best to calm Cryna, who was only standing thanks to her hold on the girl's body. Most of the previous members of the Makivel main branch family had only respected Cryna out of fear of her power and out of greed for her seemingly unlimited wealth. Dorothy was amongst the few who truly loved Cryna, and perhaps the only one to inspire such a strong desire to protect within the 810-year old lich.

Then, rather abruptly, the tears stopped, and Cryna quickly backed away from her niece. She spun around to face Philip, just as her hands and face, and most likely her body beneath her clothes, covered themselves in ice, giving her sharp claws and fangs. her eyes were now orbs of blue light and a ghostly aura surrounded her.

"Philip," she said in a raspy voice. "Find them. Find them! find those who ordered this attack on her, and against me! Find them so that i may rend their flesh, and torment their souls till the end of days! Find them!" Now her voice was becoming otherworldly. She had let her lich self come out completely. A very bad sign. "I vill not rest, nor vill you till they are dead! Do you hear me! Find them! Find them now!"

Philip simply bowed. "as you wish, mistress." And then he left the room, leaving Cryna and Dorothy alone.


	5. 5 Author's note

_**A note from the author  
**_

_**Hello to all my readers, sorry for taking so long. Author's block you see, but i've fixed up the ending of chapter 4 to help me remedy that. **_

_**I hope to have chapter 5 up and running within the week. Thanks for your patience.**_


End file.
